


Uninvited Guest

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Childbirth, Dinner Party, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inconvenient Labor, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A dinner party, a heavily pregnant Clair. What could possibly go wrong?





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts: "Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant and goes into labor at a very inopportune place or moment."

Not even being nine months pregnant and ready to pop could keep her away from an important dinner party, the guests whispered, but Clair simply smiled and went about her merry way, greeting others, making small talk, allowing curious little kids to touch her big belly.

It was a complete change from earlier, when Gray alone had heard her weeping about how she felt so fat, her hair was limp, her feet swollen, she’d never be able to dance. But she stood among the crowd in a soft pink dress the tailors had let out for her, hair shiny and soft as it rippled down her back, her eyes glowing with pride.

“-in one hit!” she said, smiling towards Gray. “His skill with a blade is almost on par with the king’s, I would say!” Gray laughed nervously; while he knew he was good, he didn’t hold a candle to Alm or that friend of Celica’s with the eyepatch.

“Is it true that you once sliced up a whole fence back in your village?” a young man asked.  


“Well, not exactly...” Gray shrugged. “Came close, though! I think I was meant to hold a blade, though, everyone else couldn’t wait to move on to things like magic and bows.” Clair smiled.  


“For what it’s worth, I imagine that poor fence must be-” She fell silent, then let out a soft _ohhhhh_ and pressed a hand to her swollen middle. Everyone turned to look at her, and Gray’s heart skipped a beat.  


“Clair? Are you-”  


“Oh, I’m fine, I’m fine! I just felt a bit-” She gasped. “Oooh...”

His gaze darted back and forth, from her pained smile to her bulging belly and back again.

“You’re not...”  


She nodded, exhaling in a long, slow breath.

“I think it’s time, Gray.”  


His scream echoed throughout the banquet hall and he would have fallen over if Tobin hadn’t grabbed him and held him upright. Two women helped the panting Clair towards the door, and Celica quickly followed them.

  


“My apologies for spoiling the party,” Clair managed between deep breaths and the occasional grunt. Celica smiled, smoothing her hair back and wiping her sweaty face with a damp cloth, and Gray just sat beside her, holding her hand, knowing she had to be in a ton of pain even if she refused to scream even once.  


Instead, he’d done most of the hollering. _It’s so soon, how can it be time already_ , was he ready to be a dad?! He’d only stopped when the midwife smacked him and Celica reminded him that the baby was coming out of _Clair,_ not him.

“You’re doing great,” he said. “Just a little more...”

She finally did scream a little near the end, just before the wails of a baby filled the room.

“It’s a girl!” the midwife announced, and Clair collapsed against the pillows with a cry, Gray immediately leaning close to kiss her forehead and flushed cheeks.

  


“You don’t suppose we could get away with returning to the party, do you?” Clair asked once the clean and slightly calmer baby was nestled in her arms. “Little Anastasia should be introduced to culture as soon as possible, after all.” Gray smiled, shaking his head.  


“I don’t think so. You and Ilse need your rest,” he chided. Clair raised an eyebrow.  


“ _Ilse_?"

“It’s simple, it’s pretty. Besides, she looks a bit like an Ilse, don’t you think?”  


“But Anastasia is such a regal name,” Clair said. “And she has a definite regal bearing about her.”  


Gray smiled, kissing the top of his wife’s head and stroking the baby’s cheek. Her eyes were a pale blue and her hair was a slight dark fuzz. It would be fun to see who she favored more as she grew.

“We’ll flip a coin later, I guess.”  



End file.
